wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/13
=A Sinkhole in Guatemala City= "I told you not to bring in those consultants from Baghdad." --OHeL 12:14, 25 February 2007 (UTC) "South America prepares depository for U.S. foreign aid dollars." '--Alethic Logic 22:10, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' =A Man Climbs A Palm Tree= Musician Prince unveils his newest guitar.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:03, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Man devolves into monkey.Tourskin 00:45, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =President, First Lady Honor Governors= LAURA: "No, there's no facts in there George. All I see is some earwax, a bunny rabbit and light coming in through the other side." =Fashions= Stay the corset. '--Alethic Logic 22:05, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' More boobs in Congress. I ain't got pop-guns baby! Speaking of babies, where are they?Tourskin 00:46, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Dairy industry lobbies Congress. '--Alethic Logic 22:49, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' --OHeL 23:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Nice rotundas. '--Alethic Logic 00:19, 28 February 2007 (UTC)' Ultimate proof that the US Capitol is sexy. --Bi 18:20, 28 February 2007 (UTC) =Larsen B Ice Shelf Satellite Photos= Aftermath of a successful attack on polar bear habitat. Al Gore: "And so, these are the last four slides of my 846 slide presentation. Anyone want to see my pics from the family trip to Hilton Head?" --OHeL 23:44, 26 February 2007 (UTC) =Philippines Flower Festival= I'm Barack Obama, and I definitely did NOT approve this ad. '--Alethic Logic 22:16, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' French wo-man surrenders to camermanTourskin 00:47, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =James Cameron's New Movie= Director James Cameron promotes his newest film, a documentary that discusses the possible contents of these burial tombs from Biblical Times. "What we can prove is that Jesus was very very short." And as you can see, I have placed all of this man in a box, except his head.Tourskin 00:48, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Definitive proof that Jesus really was a white man. --Esteban Colberto 22:41, 27 February 2007 (UTC) On my right, the first known use of the international symbol for radioactivity. On my left, the first known case of mislabeling of radioactive material storage containers. '--Alethic Logic 23:03, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' =President Awards Medal of Honor to Retired Army Helicopter Pilot= "I'm a big fan of your work on F-Troop." --OHeL 23:32, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :That's friggin' PHENOMENAL! Well played OHel. --El Payo 23:50, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Maybe we should kiss to break the tension... =Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes Attend Oscar Party= The "Money Shot" '--Alethic Logic 23:46, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' Unfortunately, even with his 12-inch heels, Tiny Tom was still shorter than his 5-foot 8-inch wife. --Careax 07:50, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =Martin Scorsese Finally Wins Oscar= "Ellen, you can borrow this anytime. All I ask is for you to let me watch." --OHeL 23:25, 26 February 2007 (UTC) "Shit, last year they gave one of these to Altman and look what happened to him." "A disguised Dennis Hopper crashed last night's Oscar ceremony" '--Alethic Logic 23:53, 26 February 2007 (UTC)'